A Journey To The Centre Of The Heart
by SirDarlon
Summary: A grown up Harry gets sent back in time to teach Dada, in his parents 5th year. The consequenses will be severe to a school that will never be the same again...


A/N: Damn, those plot bunny's just won't seem to stop  
  
Harry sighed as he entered Dumbledore's office. Why couldn't they just let him be. He had beaten Voldemort already, and he just wanted a quite life on the country, on his heavily spelled property. "Come in..." It sounded, and Harry complied sighing, walking in. The Headmaster of Hogwarts eyed him with a certain amount of respect. Harry was now 25, had a quite nice build, and the old mage could feel the amount of power the young man had stream off him casually. Harry didn't have an idea that he was always giving off that aura. Ever since the Weasley's and Hermione had been killed in a summer attack, in his 6th year, he had shut himself off from the rest of the world, and frankly, if Dumbledore himself had not been advanced enough to feel that it was all good power, he would have not even come close to the young wizard, his power exceeded anyone else's, including his own by miles. 5 years ago he had killed Voldemort, saving the wizarding world. Harry sat down and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Albus..." The old mage looked at him and smiled. "Hello Harry, how are you doing?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Just fine, until you called me out of my peace and quiet" Dumbledore chuckled. "Harry, that was not entirely without reason..." Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean Albus?" The headmaster smiled at him. "During your parents school years, we had quite an unusual teacher. He was only there for one year, but he left an impression on the school that was not easily forgotten. He was there during your parents 5th year, and had quite an, how shall I put it, rough way of teaching." Harry looked at the old wizard for some time, before asking; "Why are you telling me this Albus?" Dumbledore smiled back at him. "Because my boy, that teacher was you"  
  
Harry's eyes opened widely, and he stared at him in shock. About a million thoughts were swarming trough his head, and the one that won and was the most all-comprehending was "Huh?" Albus chuckled and explained. "You explained everything to me when you arrived at school, looking exactly like you do now. You had all of your stuff with you, in that portable home of yours." Harry gaped at Albus. He had just designed it, it was only finished a day, and he was VERY sure that nobody could know about it. The concept behind him was kind of like Moody's old trunk. It was your average trunk, but the only thing that separated it from any other trunk, was the fact that only the owner could see the 8th key hole, that opened to an entire house, inside of the trunk. Harry now looked at the Headmaster with awe. There was no way he could know, unless, well, unless he was telling the truth. Dumbledore smiled at him, and nodded. "You told me everything, and instructed me not to do anything differently then what has happened in your life. I didn't, and here we are." Harry looked at the Headmaster. "So how am I supposed to go back in time like that, that's more then a few hours Dumbledore." The headmaster smiled at him. "Fawkes can take you, but it will seriously deplete his power for the time being. I am only allowing this because it already happened, and there is no way around it, without changing history." Harry thought for a small time. That made sense. Slowly he nodded, and the Headmaster smiled. "Get everything ready, and come to my office this evening please." Harry nodded and walked out.  
  
Harry was packing everything he owned into his trunk. He figured since it had already happened, what ever he put in it would already have been excepted. Harry smirked as he put his Firebolt into his trunk. This was going to be so much fun.  
  
Harry walked into the Headmasters office no questions asked. The headmaster just nodded at him and said "See you in a year." Harry nodded back and grabbed onto Fawkes' tail feathers. They disappeared in a flash of light from the present.  
  
They appeared in the same office, though Harry did see that some things were different. Another Fawkes was sitting on his perch and was looking at Harry and Fawkes strangely. Harry nodded at the phoenix that had brought him here. "See you in one year Fawkes..." The bird nodded at him and disappeared. Harry looked at the other Fawkes. "Go get the Headmaster please Fawkes." The bird looked at him intently for a second and then disappeared in a flash of light. A minute or so later the Headmaster stormed into the office, a look of shock on his face when he saw Harry. Harry sighed, as he gestured Dumbledore to his chair. This was going to be a long talk.  
  
~*~ Hogwarts Express, September 1st ~*~  
  
"Moony, would you shut up already, we know all about Hogwarts: A History, you quoted it enough already." There were a two sniggers and one giggle in the compartment at James' comment. Sirius and Peter were the ones sniggering at the insulted look on Remus' face, and Lily was giggling as James' tickled her back. She sighed as she rested against him. Dumping Snape and dating James was the best thing that had happened to her yet. Remus apparently got over the insult, because he asked, "Who do you guys think that the Dada teacher will be this year?" Sirius shrugged. "Don't know, but anything is better then old man Diggory, he was ancient, not up to much action, and gave way to much homework. Honestly, the amount of detentions I got from that bloke were reaching way above the hundred." Lily giggled. "That was because you deserved them honey." There were a few snorts from the Sirius, Remus and Peter side of the carriage, and daggers were sent on their way from James' eyes. The three males without a girlfriend were now resuming an innocent position, and Lily giggled. Talk resumed to their normal way, an occasional death glare sent. They reached Hogsmeade train station without anyone getting seriously hurt though, and all 5 said hi to Hagrid as they walked to the horseless carriages, who were not horseless to any of them any more. They averted their eyes and rode to the castle. Not knowing that someone was flying above them in the dark, watching them closely.  
  
They walked into the school, and Remus stiffened. There was someone following them. His werewolf senses were practically going berserk, this was someone very powerful, and very stealthy. He softly tells as much to the others, telling them not to turn around. They agree and pick up the pace walking towards the Great Hall faster. Remus feels the stalker picking up speed to, tells them, and at his signal they start running away. The thoughts of it being Voldemort were quickly dismissed by Remus. Voldemort was weaker then the Headmaster, and this guy, well, in comparison he left the Headmaster looking like a squib. Just as they are about to round the corner into the Great Hall they slam into someone.  
  
"Ouch" they all agreed, and the person they bumped into just huffed. They looked apologetically at her, and as they remember why they bumped into her, they turned around wildly. McGonnagal just raised an eyebrow at this. "What's the matter, mister Lupin, mister Pettigrew, Mister Black, Mister Potter, Miss Evans, does anyone care to explain this to me?" Remus explained and she looked thoughtful. "How much power do you think this person has mister Lupin?" Remus gulped. "Well, if you had the Headmaster against an unarmed muggle, take those chances of survival of the muggle, and then, well, replace the muggle with the Headmaster and the Headmaster with the stalker" Prongs, Wormtail, Padfoot and Tiger had gone absolutely white at this. Professor McGonnagal just looked intrigued. "That would be the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher then mister Lupin. I agree, even without your senses I could feel how powerful he was. But the headmaster trusts him beyond anything I've ever witnessed before, so I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry around him, now, get inside, the feast and the sorting will start off soon." They nodded and entered. They went over to their usual places at Gryffindor table, looking at the Head Table. There, on the right side of Dumbledore was a tall man. He had dirty-blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. Since the rest of the table were only familiar teachers, they all assumed this was the new Dada teacher. Remus confirmed as he felt the waves of power casually rolling off of the man. He was about 10 years older then them, which was a surprise to him, he had expected someone at least as old as Dumbledore. They sat down and the first years walked in for the sorting. (A/N: Hehe, you go make up a sorting hat song, I swear, if it hadn't been crucial to the plot, I would have sworn that Rowling had made them fly the Angelina in C.O.S. just so she wouldn't have to write it...) Once it was over Dumbledore stood up and drew a breath to start his speech, but there was a insistent knock on the door. An all to familiar cold swept the hall. Panic broke out, and Dumbledore shushed it with one hand movement. Harry stood up, walked the length of the hall leisurely and opened the door a crack, he put his head trough the crack for a second, drew it back, and shut the doors, looking at the Headmaster corking an eyebrow. "Albus, did you order 50 Dementors?" There were a few gasps. Dumbledore shook his head, and Harry rolled his eyes. "Great, excuse me for a minute" Harry threw the doors open and an silver orb started forming and glowing in his right hand. Harry faced the Dementors and asked quietly "Why are you here?" Then, something weird happened. To the bigger half of the hall at least. The Dementors started backing up, fear on their normally expressionless rotting faces. Harry lent against the left door, balancing the orb on one finger of his right hand. Harry scraped his throat. "I asked, why are you here?" At this point, the Dementors turned and were gliding away as fast as they could. Harry snorted something that oddly sounded like "Bloody Cowards" And with an enormous lunge, he sent the silver orb after them. It hit the last Dementor, and there was an explosion of light. When everyone in the hall could fully open their eyes again, there were 50 cloaks lying on the floor before a bored looking dada professor. With a wave of his hand the cloaks disappeared and their professor walked back to his seat, muttering loudly about "Bloody Weaklings" and how "They never learn" Dumbledore chuckled as Harry sat down. "Indeed. As I was about to say, we have a new member to the staff, please welcome professor Harry Chandler. I have know him for 14 years now, and when we were down a professor, he generously agreed to help me. For the rest of our notices, The Forbidden Forest is called The Forbidden Forest for a reason. His speech was interrupted by professor Chandler as he snorted and asked "What the hell have you got in there this time then Albus, my word, the stuff you push into that forest, I'm surprised there's a tree left standing in there." There was absolute silence for a moment, nobody dared to interrupt the Headmaster. But it was broken by a mischievous twinkle in the Headmasters eye, followed by a chuckle. "Indeed Harry, now, as I was saying. There will be no magic in the halls, and the entire list of forbidden items can be viewed in mister Filch, our Caretaker's office. Now, let the feast begin." The food appeared, and Harry chuckled as the hall exploded with sound. His name being one of the most mentioned subjects. He shared a look with Albus, who smirked at him, and they both set to dinner.  
  
The feast was over, and Remus, James, Sirius, Peter and Lily were heading up to Gryffindor tower, when they were intercepted. "Mister Lupin could I talk with you please, let your friends continue on." Numbly Remus nodded, and followed him into his office a few corridors down. Harry sat down behind a desk with a large trunk on it, with seven key holes. Harry was staring at Remus intently, and Remus was squirming intently under his gaze. It was like the professor was testing him. Finally, Harry spoke up. "Mister Lupin, could you please tell me when you were bitten?" Remus felt his insides turn to stone. The only one's supposed to know about it were Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Sighing, he told him how he was bitten when he was eight years old, when he was returning from his friends house. The gaze was never faltering, not even when he finished. Harry stared intently at him for a moment more before asking softly "Do you enjoy your changes when your friends are there in Animagus' forms? This time, it felt like he surely was dreaming. He gaped at the professor, who chuckled. "Don't worry Remus, your secret is safe with me. But I do have something to give to you." He put his finger over the 4th key hole, and opened the trunk. Inside were al sorts of bubbling cauldrons, and some potion vials. He picked up a green one and handed it to Remus. "Take one the night before full moon. This potion is called Wolfsbane. I made it myself. It doesn't stop you from transforming, but it does stop your mind from transforming with it. Your werewolf form will sort of become your Animagus form when it's full moon... I dare say that you will enjoy your nights with your friends even more now? His eyes were fully sparkling with laughter now, and Remus immediately felt at ease. Not that he really noticed it though. He was to busy staring at the vial in his hand. Could this really be? He looked at the professor and only one thought left his lips. "Why?" Harry smiled at him and answered: "Like I said, I think it will make those nights even more fun, and besides, I know a werewolf myself. Nicest bloke a man could know. He was a good friend of my dad's, and I've known him for a long time now. I heard you were a werewolf from Albus, and decided to share this with you. You'll need to come pick one up every week before full moon, and take it like I instructed you. That will be all mister Lupin, carry on." Remus nodded and walked out of the office, running into the other Marauders + Lily two corridors down, mind still reeling with the possibilities. He told them everything, and they were standing there gaping at him. Sirius voiced his thoughts first. "Wow!!" Remus mind hit the pillow that night with dreams of 4 Animagus' plus one werewolf running across the grounds, the werewolf being a fully conscious Remus. 


End file.
